Shadows In Light
by ScheherazadeTellerOf1001Tales
Summary: Nico has suffered during his time as Gaea's prisoner. To heal him Hecate sends him on a 'vacation' after he does her a favor, but the vacation doubles as a quest, the guy he saved for Hecate won't leave him alone, and his cousin is coming as a chaperon.
1. I

**Shadows In Light**

**Chapter I**

. . .

**NICO**

Nico stared out across New Rome noting the festive air. The Feast of Fortuna was in full swing and judging by the party hats it looked like Octavion predicted good luck this year. Numbly Nico wondered if Piper would visit him with all this festivity going on. The happiness he saw in the streets would seem much more appealing to the Daughter of Aphrodite than spending time with her mental case cousin. The laughter he heard ringing not to far down the hall answered his question. He felt torn between odd warmth at Piper's devotion and feeling of slight guilty for distracting her from the festivities and, of course, Jason.

Since the end of the Giant War, Piper had became the official Greek Ambassador for Camp Half-Blood. All in all she really was the best person for the job. Her Charmspeak combined with her friendly nature, tact, and reputation as one of the Greatest Demigods of the Age made her the best, and perhaps only choice. Annabeth could be tactful, but she was stubborn, and much like her dislike of Hera had caused problems in Rome, the blatant hatred shared between her and Octavion would have caused a tension that they didn't need. Nico had only heard stories of what occurred when he was captured from Piper, but he knew Annabeth enough to picture just what would have happened if her and Octavion had been allowed to have the epic showdown/verbal fight to the death that they both wanted. There would have been at least a lot of maiming if not a civil war. Percy was quite frankly a warrior not an orator. Leo was busy working his way steadily through any inventions he discovered in the secret bunker and he probably would have made jokes at inappropriate moments until the Romans pulled another Julius Caesar.

Yes, Piper was the best choice, plus she was pleased with the arrangement since it allowed her to spend sometime with her boyfriend. Though from what Nico had heard when she visited him in his room in the Medical Bay this free time was few and far between with the after war chaos. Thus Nico's guilt.

When the door opened Piper looked, as Nico expected, wonderful. Hair thick chocolate brown hair had what looked like thinly spun pure gold threaded through it, with pure gold lilies as hair decorations. Her delicate gold diadem crowned her like a grinning Cherokee Princess. She wore a Greek chiton that was made of silk and was white with gold embroidery showing some of Piper's more memorable heroic adventures; including saving her father, Charmspeak healing Jason, and killing a giant with the help of Hecate and Nemesis. The pictures were moving.

Nico raised his eye brow in silent question and Piper's grin grew in response.

"A gift from my sisters and some Daughters of Athena. Apparently I'm supposed to show the Romans that Greeks can dress up without wearing ridiculous togas."

Nico nodded impressed by the skill. He wasn't really surprised though. Daughters of Athena could have quite a bit of skill in making clothes. It came from having a mother who invented the loom. Few used it though, preferring architecture or more 'intellectual' pursuits. But when they did the work was amazing and if combined with the imaginative genius of the daughters of Aphrodite the could make something so fine Aphrodite would weep with envy, not that many dared make something like that without dedicating it to the goddess. The were the daughters of the goddess of wisdom after all.

"Reyna and Jason are doing praetor stuff, so I decided to come visit you." Piper told him and glided over to sit gracefully in the seat beside Nico's bed. It was her seat by now, she'd visited him at least once a day since she'd become the Greek Ambassador.

"You look a little winded." she noted mildly. "Were you exercising?"

Nico nodded. Ever since he'd gotten all the movement back in his body, and the desire to move, he'd been working out, trying to get in shape from the thin wraith he'd been these past few months. It had only been a few weeks ago that he'd spoken again. The first time since the combined efforts of Dionysus and Aesculapius had woken him from the coma and induced madness from that dark time in Gaea's grips. It had been one of Leo's visits and he'd started to annoy him. Usually Piper would tell him to shut up when he started to, but she had been distracted by a Roman who'd come to talk to her about some urgent message from Octavion, which could be anything from really important to something inconsequentially sent solely to annoy her. Nico had kept throwing Piper looks trying to catch her attention and signal for her to get Leo to no avail. And finally Nico couldn't take the naturally bubbly, hyper son of Hephaestus any longer and said two simply words shocking every one into silence. "Shut up." Leo had of course been the first to recover and had been offended about the first thing Nico saying to him was to tell him to shut up.

Piper had just smiled though, like she always did. It was that small happy smile that stopped Nico from telling Leo to shut up a second time. It had made him realize why exactly he liked Piper so much. That smile was a combination of Bianca's smile and the hazy one he remembered to be his mother's. And that was exactly what Piper had become a mixture of mother and sister, not that Nico would say it out loud. Some part of him didn't really think it mattered if he did, sometimes a certain look on Piper's face, a mixture of gentle sympathy and fondness made him think she knew what exactly he thought. His pride though, what remained of it, kept him silent.

"I would have been here sooner," Piper began, her voice drawing him back to the present. "But the First Cohort boys seems to be under the impression that 'I'm dating Jason' and 'I'll cut you' are code for I'm yours, take me." Piper shook her head seeming mystified by the stupidity of Octavian's soldiers. "I only just escaped and they're lucky I did or several of them might of lost some appendages instead of just getting some small cuts from Katoptris."

Nico's lips twitched upward in amusement. It was a testament to her grudging respect fro Reyna and her trust in Jason that Piper wasn't more upset about Jason having to do official business with his fellow Praetor instead of spending the festival with her. It was especially impressive when you take into account that Reyna had only just recently given up her romantic interest in Jason in the face of a very angry, very possessive Daughter of Aphrodite the first time Reyna had really tried something significant. The _friendly_ duel that followed left no doubt as to why getting between a child of the Goddess of Love and their chosen mate was an incredibly stupid idea.

As Piper began talking about the festival Nico considered how these past few months had been. Besides Piper the only people who visited him regularly was Leo, Jason, and Thantos. Leo annoyed Nico to no end just to get him to talk, and even if Leo did like the boy that did not mean he liked to hear his corny jokes every three seconds. Even if some of the them were funny. Jason's visits were rare, but the relatively quiet, gentle boy with his slightly mournful air was someone Nico found himself liking without much thought. There was just something friendly about Jason and he could visit and not say anything and Nico could still feel as if he'd had a wonderful conversation when the blonde left. Thantos frankly scared everyone else in Camp Jupiter out of their minds when he popped in for a surprise visit. The God of Death and Nico had formed an odd working relationship, what with Nico being the Ghost King. But Nico hadn't known Thantos had actually liked him until he first popped in causing Leo to fall out of his chair with a very girly scream and Piper to nearly stab him with Katoptris before she recognized him from Hazel's descriptions. Though his sister didn't like Thantos, her newly found friend, and Nico's, Piper, got along with the God of Death startlingly well. She was the only one who didn't flee the room when he showed up and last time they'd actually had a pleasant conversation about, of all things, what soap worked best on feathers. Something Piper had only learned about because her mother had given her a pink dove for her birthday, something Nico had laughed at, but both he and Piper had become fond of Einstein, who was living up to his namesake. Percy and Hazel would have visited, but along with Frank they were helping Thantos track down the surplus of escapees while Nico was out of action. They did send him Iris-messages twice a week.

"I really can't figure out what Rachel sees in him. He's an arrogant, overly ambitious jerk." Piper muttered shaking her head mystified. This caught Nico's attention.

"Rachel?" he asked in a whisper shocked, picturing the artsy redheaded oracle. "I thought she had to remain a maiden forever."

Piper didn't look surprised like the others did when he spoke, which made him feel a little happy. Even though he did talk again, he rarely did and the others were still insultingly obvious about it every time he chose to.

"So did I, put Rachel's been visiting the Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus quite often, and I just ran into her giggling in some alcove with a certain blonde jerk. Apparently hands off the oracle does not apply to Roman descendents of Apollo." Piper looked thoughtful.

"Is she honestly getting along with him because he's the only choice?" she said to herself, looking bewildered.

Nico didn't comment too shocked to really pay attention. He was shocked, not only by Rachel Elizabeth Dare's apparent fling with Octavian, who was widely regarded as a manipulative jackass, but by how frustrated he felt to hear it. Was everyone moving on but him? Piper was happy with Jason. Annabeth was planning on attending college in New Rome and majoring in Architecture. Percy planned on setting up a house for him and his now girlfriend in New Rome while spending the summers in Camp Half-Blood. Leo was busy tinkering. Hazel and Frank were in love and obvious about it. Even—he flinched slightly at the thought as he always had—Bianca had moved on being reborn. Heck nobody would be surprised when the inevitable announcement of cyclopes-Harpy Hybrids was received from Tyson and his girlfriend Ella.

Nico did not like the thought of being left behind. After all the suffering he'd went through with Gaea he'd gotten through it knowing he'd get out somehow, knowing he'd keep living. But all he'd done was exist in this half life. Never leaving the Medical Bay. He hadn't even touched his weapons since then. Nico looked over at the bedside table and something rang through him as his Stygian ring called out to him along with his matching knife. He made a decision.

Without pausing to explain to Piper, he reached over and opened the drawer. He hesitated only a moment before picking up the familiar skull ring and slipping it on his finger. It greeted him like an old friend sending a wave of energy through him, like all things connected with the Underworld did. Piper looked at him with a silent question.

"I'm going to help my sister." he said. Piper gave him a wide proud grin, not needing any explanation and without warning pulled him into a soft warm hug. Nico didn't fight back to overwhelmed my the familiarity of those arms and the maternal way Piper squeezed lovingly. In that moment Nico loved her just as much as Maria di Angelo and his reborn sister.


	2. II

**Shadows In Light**

**Chapter II**

. . .

**HARRY**

It was a good day for Quidditch, Harry decided as he adjusted the warm bundle in his arms. The sky was a clear blue with a few generous clouds spotting it, the wind blew across the Potter lands making sure the warm sun didn't make it too hot. It was absolutely perfect in Harry James Potter's opinion. The small thing in his arms started bouncing and cooing. Harry looked down and smiled at his little cousin heart melting. Harry would never say this to Ron or the Twins or even Neville, he did have his male pride after all, but Hester Rose Dursley was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen and this had been one of Harry's best summer solely because the little angel in his arms.

On the few occasions Harry had pictured his future after the Dursleys he hadn't really wanted kids. Babies and younger children scared him. Mostly because his Uncle had told him over and over how freaks like Harry would contaminate other children. Harry used to believe this so much that when his second grade teacher had let the kids touch her belly he'd ran away afraid of hurting the baby. Now he knew differently and after helping Aunt Petunia take care of her what with all the changes he could honestly say he was looking foreword to being a dad, even if the sleepless nights were a nightmare. A gentle tug on his hair signaled Hester wanted his attention and seeing him look at her she gave him her large one toothed grin and pointed toward the pond shouting "Fishy!" at the top of her very developed baby lungs.

Harry complied and as Hester looked over at the goldfish eyes wide in fascination, Harry's arms holding her shoulders so she didn't fall in, Harry considered how extreme the changes of the past year had been. This time last year he'd been the Dursleys dirty secret and had lived in Dudley's second bedroom. Looking across the sprawling Potter land and spotting the magnificent main house, Griffin's Keep, in the distance Harry thought back to the day everything changed.

. . .

The summer had started out with an uneasy peace when Aunt Petunia announced she was pregnant at the dinner table. At first everyone had remained silent, too stunned to react, but then Uncle Vernon jumped to his feet and picked up his wife spinning her around the room and shouting for joy. As his aunt and uncle celebrated the surprise Harry watched on in wonderment, he'd never seen his aunt look so happy, she could almost be called pretty. When Harry saw Dudley's expression though he knew one Dursley didn't enjoy the news. Dudley looked as if he'd been hit in the stomach with a bludger and in the first few minutes didn't feel the pain but was horrified by what was coming.

Aside from Dudley's quiet grimness and jealousy everyone in Number 4 Privet Drive was happier than ever. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon existed in a constant air of air of quiet ecstasy and because of this Harry's life improved considerably. In the face of their new found joy they were more generous with their nephew and besides helping paint the baby's room, a nice yellow, and moving in the furniture Harry's chores were nonexistent and he actually found free time he wasn't sure what to fill with. He managed to finish his homework due to their forgetting to lock it up and he was eating almost as much as when he was at Hogwarts.

When the baby was born Harry was more than happy to help his Aunt to the hospital having to drive there because Uncle Vernon was at work at the time. Harry waited calmly with his glowing uncle and sullen cousin thinking to himself that this baby was the best thing that ever happened to him. When the doctor walked out to congratulate him with the birth of a beautiful baby girl, Uncle Vernon actually hugged Harry and ave him and Dudley a cigar saying it was time they became men. It was a weird feeling to be included as one of the family for once. When they'd went to see aunt Petunia and name the baby everything had fallen apart. The second Harry saw the pale, worried look in his Aunt's face he knew the peace was about to be shattered. Sure enough as soon as Uncle Vernon laid eyes on the baby he went a nasty puce color starred at Aunt Petunia horrified and marched out. Aunt Petunia had went after him placing the newborn in Harry's arms. Dudley had watched gape mouthed and turned to stare at the baby along with Harry.

She was beautiful like the doctor said, but she looked as UnDursleyish as Harry, and it made his heart squeeze in sympathy. She had silky black hair, an olive toned complexion, and some of the most lovely dark brown eyes Harry had ever seen. Harry felt his heart swell up at the sight of her even as the fear he would hurt the small thing in his arms by accident filled him. Hester had him wrapped around her finger the day she was born. Dudley made a strangled noise drawing Harry's attention away from the small girl child in his arms and Harry realized even his cousin knew what the baby's appearance meant. There was no way the baby was Uncle Vernon's.

When Aunt Petunia finally arrived back, looking teary eyed, but telling Dudley to get in the car with his father and that they'd come back tomorrow Harry had settled in the chair and was holding the baby like the nurse had shown him. Harry volunteered to stay with aunt Petunia and seeing the woman's face the doctor allowed it. When the nurse took the baby back they'd sat in silence that Harry interrupted not being able to stand the absolute pain on his Aunt's face anymore.

"She's beautiful Aunt Petunia." Harry told her stubbornly and after starring at him a few minutes in shock she started crying quietly.

When it finally came time to sign the baby's name the next day Uncle Vernon refused to let aunt Petunia name her what they'd originally wanted. Mary Violet after both their mother's. Aunt Petunia looked lost and Harry had been the one who'd somehow received the job of naming her. He named her Hester after the only teacher he remembered from elementary school who was nice to him and Rose because it went with the floral theme of the Evans side and he knew he wouldn't get away with Lily. Uncle Vernon had grunted his consent and they'd went home with a quiet spreading through the house waiting to be broken by the inevitable storm.

It probably could have continued like that for months if not for Aunt Marge's visit. For once it wasn't just Harry dreading the woman's presence. Aunt Petunia, who was almost constantly near tears now, looked terrified when Uncle Vernon growled that his sister was visiting over the breakfast table. That week was the worst visit ever. The baby things were removed from the guest room and before Uncle Vernon could protest Harry moved Hester into his room, knowing the further away the baby was from the man when he seemed ready to burst the safer she was. Aunt Petunia hadn't said anything but he knew she was grateful. Aunt Marge was merciless when she caught sight of Hester tucked sleepily in Harry's arms. She and Uncle Vernon spent the visit being so cruel to Aunt Petunia it took all Harry had not to curse them. Even Dudley looked troubled by the change in family dynamics, but aunt Petunia bore it with a grace and perseverance Harry hadn't suspected she possessed.

When the last day arrived Aunt Marge had finally took note of Harry after a week of ignoring him and all that saved up venom had been focused on his parents. Harry snapped.

"YOU FREAK!" Uncle Vernon shouted running after Harry after unsuccessfully trying to drag his sister down. He didn't even have a chance to get his wand before his Uncle grabbed him around the throat, getting around his trunk with surprising agility and bodily threw him into the dinning room.

Harry hit the table with a scream one of the glasses shattering when he hit at and causing Dudley to jump away in fear from where he still sat frozen. Before Harry could recover Harry was pinned under his Uncle's bulk and his large fingers were crushing his throat.

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Uncle Vernon had never gone this far before. He'd never really physically hurt him. The glass dug into his back making something warm flow out. Harry realized he was going to die the same second a scream burst his eardrums.

"Vernon stop!" his aunt scream and Harry saw her dart foreword to pull at his Uncle's arms. Suddenly Harry could breathe and it almost made him cry in relief, but then he heard the thump of a body hitting something hard and he realized why his Uncle was gone. He'd found another target.

Aunt Petunia was holding the stove for support hand pressed against what was clearly a slap mark on the right side of her face. Uncle Vernon had slapped her. Harry's stunned mind couldn't quite register it. Aunt Petunia's eyes darted to him and Dudley wide and terrified. Harry realized his cousin was very pale and as shocked as he was.

"Vernon please, the children—" Aunt Petunia began weakly, pleadingly.

"YOU KNOW NOT TO TALK BACK PETUNIA!" Uncle Vernon roared lumbering foreword and Aunt Petunia flinched, but opened her mouth throwing Harry and Dudley another look that Harry dimly recognized as _run_. Before she could say anything though Uncle Vernon slapped her again.

"St-stop!" Dudley screams stumbling foreword and drawing his father's attention. The second Harry saw his uncle's face he felt a chill go through him. Uncle Vernon had completely and utterly snapped. Harry recognized the look of utter insanity and uncaring for whom he heart in those eyes. Aunt Petunia seemed to recognize it too.

"It's Dudley Vernon," she said in a soft voice, the type one would use to calm a startled animal. "It's your son, _our_ son. Look at him Vernon."

It almost worked. Harry could see the madness began to leave his Uncle's eyes as he took in Dudley's stark white terrified face. His eyes started to soften and his fists began to unclench.

Then Hester cried, finally woken from the nap she'd began halfway through dinner. Harry knew that moment that Uncle Vernon was going to kill his cousin and that he was too far away to get between them. A scream was building in his throat when suddenly Aunt Petunia jumped in the way shielding her daughter. Everything that followed happened in a blue. Uncle Vernon grabbed Aunt Petunia and started choking her like he had Harry, Harry dragging Hester out of the way, shoving her into the Sitting Room before jumping his uncle from behind arms wrapping around his throat as he clawed at Uncle Vernon's face and kicked him. Dudley trying to punch his father only to be swatted away by the inhuman strength uncle Vernon possessed in his rage. Dudley falling over and hitting his head hard against the wall and going horrifyingly still. Harry losing it and his magic going through him like a shock wave into Uncle Vernon, causing the man to release Harry's aunt. Uncle Vernon trying to kill him again. And then the wizards showing up to tell them Aunt Marge was safe and didn't remember a thing.

The Magical Reversal Squad had stunned Uncle Vernon and moved him into the Sitting Room allowing Harry to retrieve Hester first. The the Aurors showed up and a surrey cop, who was apparently a Muggleborn called Officer Stevens. The Aurors had been a intimidating black man name Kingsley Shacklebott and a small brunette woman named Senua Greengrass. Auror Greengrass had explained that after they got their testimonies uncle Vernon could be tried in either Magical or Muggle courts because two Magical Minors had been involved. Everyone had froze at that and starred at Hester.

When the Auror and Officer had left to talk to Uncle Vernon they were left in a quiet tense room. Then Petunia started to sob softly. Harry moved over to Aunt Petunia and did the only thing he could think of he promised his aunt everything would be alright even though he knew her normal world had just been shattered. Dudley chimed in and Aunt Petunia had starred at both of them a few minutes before crying and hugging them both closely.

A few weeks later Uncle Vernon was found guilty of attempted homicide and abuse on a minor and sent to Azkaban. Aunt Petunia had helped Harry claim his Potter houses and they moved into them to escape the whispers and stares of Privet Drive. The first few months had been hard, but things had settled down now that Aunt Petunia had found her purpose and was attending Nursing School in London, Flooing there everyday to Harry's new London house. Dudley had gotten nicer since he'd moved past his father's arrest and taken up karate. The teacher's now nonsense attitude had helped more than the exercise and he was taking her quiet teachings to heart and made his long repressed Evans genes show.

. . .

_All, in all, not a half bad life._ Harry thought to himself pleased. If his Godfather could get his name cleared it would be perfect. But he would think about that later, right now a one year old was screaming "Wunch!" and pulling his hair. Harry smiled scooping her up and running to the house, happy for once that his family was waiting back home for him.


	3. III

**Shadows In Light**

**Chapter III**

. . .

**NICO**

Nico cursed as the blast flew him backwards. Before the flames could get to him he brought the shadows around him and traveled. He landed on the ground who knows where with a curse and a very sore, possibly strained left ankle. He should have seen this coming. He should have just attacked Medea while she had her back turned. He'd been hanging around Percy, that noble idiot, too long and had hesitated about attacking the woman with her back turned. It had given her enough time to use some potions to blow up the building they were in, while Circe got them away with some spell. Nico was damn lucky he was fast with his shadows or that blast would have sent him straight to his dad. Still cursing Nico forced himself to his feet trying to figure out where he landed. He hadn't had a clear place in mind when he Shadow Traveled, which meant he could be anywhere from still in England to somewhere on the other side of the planet.

He was in a shadowy forest in the middle of a very old, worn road. The second he focused he realized there was a familiar chill and strength in his slightly singed body. Something he normally felt near death or the Underworld. This place, this forest, though was definitely not the underworld. Looking around he spotted an eerie flickering green light in the distance. Nico had a bad feeling, and when he had bad feeling it was generally a good idea to get far, far way.

Nico began to pull the shadows to him, but they wouldn't come. He tried again and then again, before he accepted that he couldn't Shadow Travel. That was bad. He wasn't exhausted enough to not be able to, which meant one thing. Something, someone, was preventing him. Blocking his powers. Nico forced away the sudden flash he had of his prison with Gaea. No, it wasn't her, this place felt familiar, too much like his dad's place to be the personification of Earth's doing. He didn't really have a choice then. He'd have to go to the light.

He flinched remembering a movie Percy had shown him. He really hoped he had not just jinxed himself and that he didn't die. Limping slightly he made his way down the road the hair on the back of his neck standing up. There was something wrong about this place, something unnatural. Then he placed it. There was absolute silence, except for his walking. No animals. No wind. No nothing. Nico grimaced and sent a prayer to his father as he stepped foreword into the torch light.

It revealed a crossroads, the path Nico was on splitting three different ways. There was a road sign, but the words were so worn Nico couldn't make out which way went where. Under the sign was a throne. A throne of bones, with garnet stones inlaid in it. Sitting on the throne was a beautiful teenager, who looked no older than Annabeth. She had dark auburn hair cut in a bob. Her bright emerald green eyes speckled gold had a feline tilt to them as she examined Nico with interest. On her head she had a diadem of white, that Nico instantly realized was made of bone, in the middle of the diadem was a perfectly round garnet that made Nico think of the new moon. She was also wearing a short flapper dress and no shoes her legs throne over one side of the throne as she reclined back on the other. Nico recognized her from a few times he'd seen her with Persephone. She'd been in her crone form then and Nico had never formally meet her, but he did not want to get turned into a flower again. Or worse. Nico went instantly to one knee.

"Lady Hecate," he murmured respectfully, dipping his head slightly at the Goddess of Magic.

Hecate grinned, looking amused and pleased. "Oh, Hestia was right, you are a polite little boy aren't you?" she cooed.

Nico ignored the little boy comment and the baby voice, though it made him cringe on the inside. He hoped she would tell him why he was here quickly, so he could leave. Nico did not like being around people who could and would turn him into different types of flowers. Especially when that person was friends with his stepmother, who was definitely not fond of him, even if she didn't hate him as much anymore. Almost dying to protect someone from a giant was apparently an effective why of improving relations with said person. Especially if it lead to your kidnapping and being held prisoner for weeks it seemed.

"I have summoned you Son of Hades, because I require the assistance of a demigod with particular skills." Hecate told him, becoming formal.

"What do you need Lady Hecate?" Nico questioned, quietly, causing the goddess's eyes to gleam with approval.

"I'm sending you to another world."

Nico stared waiting for the punchline. He hadn't realized Hecate was fond of jokes. This would make this last longer. When she didn't say anything Nico gaped incredulously, but then remembered this was a goddess and tried his best to look politely inquiring.

"Another world?" he prodded gently when she didn't immediately say anything.

"Yes, there are many worlds and this one is very much like our own Son of Hades. It's a world I'm particularly fond of and one I've blessed. Many of my children go there to study magic and may even chose to stay among those I've blessed and settle down." Hecate explained delicate, making Nico's head whirl. Different worlds? He had enough to deal with. Hadn't finding out the Greek gods were real, fighting in two wars, and losing all his family, been enough craziness for one lifetime?

"One of my descendents has performed a task of great consequence for me and as I reward I am, or rather you are, going to save his life." Hecate said.

"But I thought the gods couldn't interfere with the fates of mortals?" Nico asked. He had a bad feeling this was going to be a lot more complicated than a rescue mission.

"Normally, but this world has little influence by the other gods and the fates do not trouble with it. The 'fates' of this world are a magic much weaker than mine, so I can interfere when I deem it necessary." She paused and a smile Nico didn't like grew on Hecate's face. "Even time is not so unchangeable to me."

Nico really hoped she didn't mean what he think she meant.

"Take this Nico and when you retrieve the boy hold it and say Grimmauld Place. Take care of him and do not be seen until I have arrived. Don't move until the elf is gone. It is essential that no one else sees you." Hecate ordered offering a necklace with three crescents, each facing away from each other. Nico took it and reluctantly put it on. Hecate smiled, seeming to sense his dislike of jewelry, and with a snap of her fingers Nico wasn't at the shadowy crossroads anymore, he was in the ocean.

. . .

As a Son of Hades Nico two worst nightmares had long been drowning and flying in an air plane. And here he was in the ocean somewhere. At first he panicked and took in a mouthful of sea. Coughing it up he spotted a slit in the cliff face and swam to it with his feeble splashing as quickly as possible, pleading desperately in his head with his uncle, begging the Sea God not to kill him. When he pulled himself onto the land in the dark tunnel, he had to fight back tears of relief at not being dead. That had been the most terrifying handful of seconds of his life. He didn't know how Percy could enjoy swimming, much less the sea. Nico was coughing and gasping as he emptied the water he swallowed from his system, his throat burning horrible. There was no doubt that Hecate was indeed a sadist, Nico though viciously and was surprised by the lack of warning thunder.

Nico shook his head and made himself focus. The sooner he found the boy and escaped the sooner he could get away from the sea. The walls were slimy and glimmered in the dim light. Nico only had a second to register there shouldn't be light when he heard a voice.

"Who's there?" a male voice called out. Nico didn't answer instantly concealing himself in the shadows. The boy came foreword and Nico realized the light was coming from the stick he held aloft. Nico didn't bother answering and looked the boy over. He was slender, but a good foot taller than Nico, he had black hair, slightly wavy to his shoulders and dark grey eyes, which were wide and very much afraid. He was too pale to be healthy and looked like he wanted to bolt, but was refusing to let himself. He was handsome too.

"_Homenum revelio,"_ he whispered and Nico felt something brush against the shadows, searching, he swatted it away impatient to see what the boy was doing. The boy frowned, but relaxed a little. The boy turned away from Nico and began walking into the cave.

"Come along Kreacher." the boy ordered softly and shuffling beside the boy made Nico realize they weren't alone. It was a very old, very odd looking, something. Nico realized this must be the elf that Hecate had mentioned. Nico watched from the shadows as the boy cut himself and easily slipped on the boat to follow them. Bellow the boat he could sense soulless, but not lifeless bodies. They weren't right. They shouldn't exist. Nico fought back a shiver, and quietly whispered in Greek sending them to his father and hoping he'd know what to do with them. Nico watched silently as the elf fed the boy the potion, making the boy scream "Mother!" and for someone named "Serious". It wasn't until the boy was almost completely in the water that the elf left after switching the lockets. Nico's heart had jumped when he'd seen it, he could feel the small fluttering soul and knew it was even more unnatural than the soulless bodies, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

Nico released the shadows and darted foreword before the boy could drown himself in his desperation. Pulling him out Nico noted he looked even worse than before. His eyes had taken on a feverish look and he stared and Nico unfocused. The boy whimpered.

"Water," he begged in a way that made Nico flinch recognizing a desperation he heard from the sufferers of the Fields of Punishment.

"Soon," Nico assured him making him quiet a little.

Nico quickly used Hecate blasted magical necklace and there was a tug somewhere in his navel and they were suddenly in a very dark and dusty house. Nico could smell the decay and wrinkled his nose against it. Hecate wanted them here?

"Water." the boy whimpered again and Nico sighed. Right now he had to take care of him, Nico could think of Hecate's weird preferences for meeting places later. He felt something shift in the dark behind him more than he heard it. With a small twist of his ring his Stygian blade was in hand. The thing leaped and Nico turned pinning the smaller body to the ground and holding his sword to it's throat. The thing cursed in its high pitched voice and a light flickered on. It was the elf. Before Nico could explain the elf spotted the boy behind him and went limp.

"M-Master R-Regulus," the elf, Kreacher Nico thought, stuttered and turned to stare at Nico stunned.

"I found your master and saved him. He needs help though. We need to settle him somewhere and get some water." Nico explained in his best Son of Hades and Ghost King voice. Kreacher nodded his large eyes tearing up and helped Nico take Regulus to the only mildly clean room Nico had seen since he entered the house. By the time they'd settled the boy into the bed Kreacher was sobbing for joy all over Nico's aviator jacket.

A groan from Regulus made Nico turn to him, his grey eyes focused on Nico and Kreacher. A weak smile appeared on his pale face at the sight of the elf.

"Kreacher," he croaked weakly. The elf gave a loud soulful wail that made Nico flinch at the accompanying increase of tears. Regulus turned to Nico and his smile twitched a little wider.

"Thank you," Regulus said before falling into unconsciousness, leaving Nico with a hysterical, clingy elf. Hecate was official his least favorite goddess. _Ever_.


	4. IV

**Shadows In Light**

**Chapter IV**

. . .

**REGULUS**

When Regulus Black woke up to the familiar ceiling of his bedroom his first thought was why wasn't he dead. His next was a groan of pain as his body finally caught up with his mind. His throat felt like it was on fire and the rest of him felt like it had taken the worst beating of its life. And considering he could still visibly remember said worst beating it was surprising he could still think coherently. It had been the last Quidditch Game of his brother's Seventh year. Sirius was the Gryffindor Beater for a reason and Regulus lost count of how many times he'd been hit by a surprise bludger during that one painful misty morning. Even catching the Snitch itself had cost him the shattering of every bone in his right hand. But he'd still managed to make it a Slytherin win and gain back the Quidditch Cup despite losing it to Gryffindor the past five years. He hadn't left to Hospital Wing for a week afterward, but it had been worth it to become a hero in the eyes of his house and watch Madame Pomfrey rip Sirius a knew one for his 'barbaric fratricidal stupidity' from the comfort of his hospital bed. Sirius had worn the most enjoyable puckered expression of absolutely fury when he realized no matter that he had broken thirty three bones (not counting the hand), given Regulus a concussion yet again, and cracked three of his little brother's ribs he had still failed to stop his brother from beating him.

The pain Regulus felt now though had none of the satisfaction from that match and its aftermath and it took him what seemed an eternity to realize he was starring at a much needed pain relieving potion and glass of water. He went for the water first and it took two tries to get into a sitting position so he could. His throat felt instantly better. It was only after he'd drunk the potion that he realized his cheeks were wet with tears he hadn't noticed he'd started crying. Regulus shivered at the phantom memories of such pain. Now that the pain was gone he realized he felt weak. Very weak. He also had the oddest feeling he shouldn't be here, which filled him with unease.

Regulus looked around his room bleary eyed wondering why he felt like that. Then it hit him emptying his lungs of air and stunning him as surely as his brother's beater moves once had. He was supposed to be _dead_. It all came back in a sudden rush. Finding out about the Horcrux from a drunk and smug Bellatrix. Going to the cave with Kreacher. Drinking the potion. Going to the water. The pale boy appearing out of thin air. The portkey. Seeing Kreacher again. And finally darkness. He had survived something he was sure would kill him. He hadn't even entertained the idea, the 'what if', of his survival he had been so sure of an inevitable death. So Regulus sat not quite sure what to do, feeling a simultaneous urge to laugh and cry.

Then the implications of what that would mean hit him as suddenly as the memories had. He couldn't stay here. He was out of the bed before he even finished the thought. Automatically he moved to grab the Muggle duffel bag he'd found in Sirius's room the day after his brother left from its place in the loose floor board under his bed. Regulus didn't know how exactly Horcrux worked or even if the Dark Lord would be able to feel if they'd been destroyed, but he knew the man _would_ find out. And when he did he would come here. Regulus couldn't stop that, but if he left now he might be able to escape without his parents notice and avoid demands of where he was going. The less they knew the safer they would be, especially since they were too respectable and too much Pureblood Maniacs for the Dark Lord to be able to get away with killing without losing his support base. He paused for a moment in his going over the room to grab any last minute things.

Where was he to go? For a moment he thought of Sirius and it made him feel a peculiar mixture of painful longing to see his big brother and fear. If he went to Sirius to beg protection of the Order it would put his brother in even more danger than he automatically was in for supporting Dumbledore. And that was only if his brother believed him. The first thing he'd done while he was in shock about his discovery was go to Sirius and beg to see Dumbledore. He's brother hadn't believed him then and as much as it hurt Regulus couldn't really blame him. Marlene McKinnon had been murdered not a month earlier when she'd let who she thought was an old friend into her home. The Death Eaters were still bragging about it to Regulus's discuss. Regulus had liked Marlene. She'd been nice to him when he was a First year even though she was a Seventh year Gryffindor. She'd gone out of her way to say hello to him everyday and make sure the older Gryffindors didn't bully him when she could. It made him sick to think he'd been a part of the organization that murdered her. When Sirius had looked at him asking for help, Regulus knew he'd seen Marlene's friendly face smiling as she let in her friend who'd killed her. Regulus was glad that Sirius was finally showing some caution, but it had hurt more than anything in the world. No, he couldn't go to Sirius rather he believed him or not. Endangering his brother or facing another heartbreak were not something Regulus desired.

Regulus looked at his bag, gently rubbing his fingers along his brother's name sewn in the side sloppily. He'd had this bag ready since the day after Sirius left. Walburga Black had become more and more unstable at the _betrayal_ of her son and not even his father's calm smooth voice could calm her down anymore when she got going. Regulus knew, in her own twisted way, that his mother had loved Sirius. She's been proud of his accomplishments as had their father and Regulus knew who the favorite was though it didn't seem obvious from the outside, or even the inside. He doubted Sirius realized that they'd loved him or that it had destroyed part of them to lose him. Regulus had seen it plain and clear and had prepared for an inevitable meltdown that would send him fleeing for safety too.

He'd learned from his brother's quick escape and had everything he should need ready. The bag itself had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it he'd paid a Ravenclaw to teach him Third year. Inside was a supply of Galleons that consisted of all of his pocket money he'd been given in the past four years and a bit of his inheritance. He'd packed some books and a Medic Kit to rival the Hospital wing, it was filled with potions made from Severus's strengthened recipes all with Unbreakable charms on the glass. Other essentials, like clothes, false papers (Muggle and Magic), Muggle money (if he needed to hide among them), Language Lozenges along with some Wit Sharpening Potions (for foreign countries), and some Polyjuice Potion with hairs of a nondescript Muggle teenager he'd met, enough to last a few months. The only extras were the things he'd already found in the bag in Sirius's room. A almost eligible birthday card for Sirius made by Regulus when he was three with a blue blob that was Regulus's attempt at his brother, the first Snitch Regulus ever caught that had gone missing after the game during Regulus's first of many stays in the Hospital Wing, and a picture of a beaming toddler Sirius holding a baby Regulus.

Regulus blinked back the burn of his eyes and focused on deciding where to go first. Then he heard it. Two voices. One was the deep bullfrog croak of Kreacher, familiar since birth to Regulus, and a clear accented male voice that could only be the boy who'd rescued Regulus. Regulus's blood went cold and he strained to listen harder. There was only two voices. That didn't make sense. His parents would never leave a stranger alone with just a house-elf and their injured, and now only, heir. His father was too paranoid and his mother too much of a mother bear when her children were injured by anyone other than her. Then he saw the fine layer of dust that hovered on every surface in his room and the bitter smell of rot and damp forced its way through the purpose and panic that had gripped Regulus.

Then he noticed the dust and his heart stopped for a moment as an impossible realization tried to force its way into his mind. That didn't make any sense. Kreacher was an excellent cleaner. Regulus looked around in the dim light he made out the thin layer of dust surrounding everything. He felt a chill and realized this place felt less like his room and more like a tomb, totally untouched from when he'd left yesterday except for what he'd just done. His room couldn't have gotten this dusty in a few hours.

He couldn't think as he walked towards the voices, flinching as he saw the impossible amounts of decay that had occurred to his home. Regulus found them in the kitchen, which looked as if it had had its first cleaning in a decade very recently. Kreacher was smiling happily and looking as if he'd start crying at the drop of a hat as he served to pale boy a large English breakfast that normally would have made Regulus's mouth water.

Finally seeing his savior close up Regulus's mind went even blanker with shock. He was just a child, no older than thirteen, if that he looked too thin and small to be a teenager. And he looked like a _Muggle_. The boy was paler than death with dark haunted hypnotic eyes and black messy hair that reminded him painfully of Potter and therefore his brother. a flash caught Regulus's attention, causing him to notice the silver skull ring on the boy's finger. He wore black jeans with a chain for a belt and a black T-shirt with grotesquely smiling skulls that looked as if they were laughing mockingly at Regulus. On the table in front of him was a pitch-black _ sword_. He looked like a Muggle Death Eater.

Regulus was gaping at him, so focused on his shock at his appearance Kreacher managed to notice Regulus and start to drag him to a chair before he realized. He didn't even bother to protest as the old house-elf settled him slowly into the chair across from the boy with a watery smile and place a plate of breakfast in front of him. Numbly Regulus took a bite of the eggs to make Kreacher stop staring at him expectantly. they tasted like ash, but the house-elf smiled at least and started fussing happily around the room as he started to clean more. Regulus instantly put the fork down and stared at the boy, who returned it with a wary one of his own that made it clear Regulus would have to make the first move.

"Kreacher," Regulus croaked, voice sounding horribly rough. "Where are my parents?"

Kreacher paused and turned to look up at him, large eyes filling with tears. "Dead Master Regulus. the Master went first, he just couldn't take losing both you and that good-for-nothing blood traitor brother of yours, but my poor Mistress lingered on. Her heart was broken when you disappeared. We thought you dead Master Regulus." the old house-elf stopped abruptly his bull frog voice cracking as he collapsed into sobs too overcome to continue.

"But its only been a few hours." Regulus protested weakly, voice strangled. Even to himself he sounded like a child desperate for comforting lies. His head was spinning.

"It's been fifteen years." the boy corrected softly.

Regulus flinched away from the boy feeling as if he'd been snapped the crushing weight of the truth almost drowning him. He tried to think, but he couldn't. Regulus forced him to focus on anything other than the fact that he'd somehow managed to do the impossible twice now.

"Who are you?" he demanded of the boy, choosing the safest question.

There was a pause as the boy looked over him with those intense dark eyes that made him thinking he was weighing Regulus's very soul.

"Nico di Angelo."

Dumbly Regulus watched Nico as he explained that his aunt, whoever that was, had sent him into the past to save Regulus because he'd done her some mysterious 'great service'. Then Nico began telling him Regulus's family's own history, from what Nico heard from Kreacher. The house-elf sobbed loudly in the corner, giving a large frog-like hiccup every now and again. Regulus felt as if he'd aged a century in an hour when the boy had finished. Sirius in jail. for being a _Death __Eater_. It was impossible, completely against everything Sirius ever aspired to be and was. And as for betraying Potter, he'd sooner kill himself. His brother had been framed, but by who was the question and when Regulus found out there would be hell to pay. the Dark Lord's defeat nearly made Regulus cry from relief, but the Slytherin part of him, a very large part it was, tingled with unease. What had Evans done to save her son? Because there was no chance a baby could have done it. The girl was amazing with Charms, but he couldn't think of any light magic that would- Regulus started in realization. Soul Magic. Evans had used Soul Magic and activated the ancient Magick that ruled the universe to save her son. The Golden Light Princess had dug into the darkest of all arts that only the Dark Lord had dared cross into and succeeded. Regulus swallowed impressed and awed by exactly what Lily Evans had done to protect her child, even if it meant the possible shattering of her soul. But it did mean one thing.

"Kreacher were is the locket?"

Kreacher looked up utter shame and horror covering his features and he almost wailed as he answered through fresh tears. "Kreacher is so sorry Master Regulus. Kreacher tried. He did, but he couldn't. I've put Master's locket in the Drawing Room."

"Get it now!" Regulus snapped feeling himself pale and start to shake. Kreacher flinched and a small bit of guilt made itself felt through the terror that consumed Regulus. He never raised his voice to Kreacher or beat the house-elves like some of his sick relatives, Bella for example. But he couldn't help himself. the Dark Lord was alive, which meant one thing and one thing alone. He had more than one Horcrux. One Horcrux had been that most horrifying thing Regulus ever heard of, two was even worse, but Regulus knew the Dark Lord enough to know that if he had more than one he wouldn't have stopped at two. It made him simultaneously disgusted, nauseous, and in the worst terror he'd ever felt. He knew fiendfyre and basilisk venom could destroy a Horcrux, but he'd also known house-elves were powerful and underestimated creatures. He'd hoped and relied on Kreacher finding a way. the elf was suddenly there looking like he was ready to jump into the fire then an there. Regulus felt himself soften despite the situation they were now in.

"You've done very well Kreacher. I am proud to have you as my elf." Regulus handled the locket delicately, warily as Kreacher began sobbing for joy. Had the elf always been so emotional? Or was it the cause of age and years alone?

"There's a soul in that." a soft voice observed and Regulus finally remembered their guest. Nico looked politely inquiring, but there was a almost childish curiosity in his haunted eyes, making him look more his age instead of an old man in a child's body.

"Yes." Regulus told him not quite feeling connected to the words coming out of his mouth. "I need to destroy it."

Nico nodded absently not taking his eyes off the locket as he grabbed his sword.

"I'll do it." Nico said and before Regulus could warn him the boy grabbed the locket and calmly stabbed it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

A presence of utter evil filled the room making the fire flicker out with all the lights. Regulus's arm burned in a way he knew better than his own name and he would of screamed from it if he wasn't frozen in fear. Kreacher screamed and tumbled away slapping ineffectively at the shadows. in the dim moonlight shining from the window Regulus watched Nico have a very different reaction. He frowned and waved his hand muttering something in Greek. Ancient Greek. The presence screamed despite possessing no mouth and Regulus knew that as long as he lived he would never forget that scream or the presence that temporarily overwhelmed the Dark Lord's. One older and ancient that seemed to try and suck the very life out of him. the next second both presences were gone, the lights were back on, and Nico was picking up a fork to continue breakfast as if he hadn't just done something amazing.

As Regulus watched in silence the boy absently picked up the plumpest sausage and tossed it into the fire.

"Hades." Nico said mildly and started eating.

"What did you just do?" Regulus finally managed to squeak out and Nico paused and looked directly at him with those pained old man eyes.

"I sent him to my father." and then he looked away leaving Regulus with the impression he was lucky to get that. Regulus suddenly realized that he wasn't the one who'd accomplished the impossible these past few hours it had been the boy in front of him. Time traveler and vanquisher of Dark Lord's soul pieces. Regulus wondered if the Dark Lord really was the person he should be worrying about when he had the feeling a child a thousand times more powerful than his ex-master was sitting in front of him eating breakfast at three in the morning.


	5. V

**AN: I know it's short, but it's just to get me back into the story, though I am unsure as to how long the next chapter will take. Hopefully not as long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows In Light<strong>

**Chapter V**

. . .

**NICO**

It took Hecate three more hours to arrive. Three hours of having Regulus stare at him like he was torn between deciding rather Nico was a monster or a hero. It wasn't an unfamiliar look, he'd gotten it a few times at Camp Half-Blood and at Camp Jupiter, but it was less often nowadays. Before Regulus he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been on the receiving end. It was unpleasant to say the least. Even when Regulus settled on a sort of wary gratitude it wasn't even better, because he had a sly carefully dissecting look that Nico didn't trust. Kreacher was on the complete opposite of the spectrum. He was even worse though. Dislike and distrust Nico had learned to deal with, but hysteric gratitude and random outbursts of tears made him uncomfortable in ways he couldn't hide. Regulus had smiled amused when the elf had given him another wet hug, but one glare had sobered him up. Nico almost regretted it. At least smiling Regulus looked like pleasant company.

"He—Aunt." Nico said barely catching himself voice tight as he looked at Hecate in her new form. "You're late."

Hecate looked amused, her hair was darker and longer now and pulled up in an elaborate bun with obsidian pins. She looked middle aged, but attractively so. In a antique black gown from what Nico guessed was the late Victorian period. It flattered her figure revealing a small waist. Her green eyes were surprisingly maternal looking and her mouth softer, face gentler than her other more sharp, wild form. She still wore her diadem, but she looked much more civilized now like an old fashioned matron instead of a wild girl.

"So impatient." she said amused. Even he voice was different a little more husky, but sweet and drawing. Throwing the annoyed demigod a quick grin she turned to the other occupants of the kitchen who'd jumped in surprise when she'd arrived and now stood gaping like, in Nico's opinions, idiots.

Her gaze softened even more when she looked at Regulus's pale gaunt expression.

"I am so sorry for your losses child, but I am glad to tell you that your brother is alright and I will do my best to reunite you, though it may not be as you expect."

Regulus straightened and took a cautious step forward looking braver than he had since he woke up. "Who are you and why did you save me?"

Hecate paused and with an indulgent smile she sat gesturing for the males to copy. Nico did immediately, but Regulus with more reluctance. He looked almost petulant, clearly ready to argue for the answers that Nico didn't blame him for wanting.

"Nico said I did a great service for you." Regulus said dark eyes pinned on Hecate, hands sitting on the table fists clenching and unclenching. "But we've never met."

"That's true, but a service done in accident does not diminish it's value." Hecate smiled at the look she received at this. "Tom Riddle was becoming a problem and you not only discovered his secrets when no one else could, but you acted and found one of the Horcruxes. I could not allow your reward to be death."

"And that's all? You aren't asking for anything in return?" Regulus said disbelieving and defiant, even though he looked very pale and shaky at the plural on Horcruxes, whatever that was. He was pretty smart, Nico decided. Nothing in this world came for free.

Hecate smiled seeming pleased by the trust. "You're right this isn't free. I will expect payment, but that will come later. For now you must change yourself, I have prepared a new identity with papers, false memories, the works. Regulus Black is dead."

Nico felt for Regulus who took it calmly, but his eyes told him how upset he was. He'd lost everything. His life, family, and now even his own name. Nico tuned out the conversation as it turned to Regulus's new identity filled with words, people, and references he didn't understand. The others allowed this not bothering to pay him mind until an hour later while Nico was memorizing the patterns in the ceiling.

"Nephew." Hecate said face serious, but emerald eyes amused at the word. Nico frowned and looked at her. "What do you think of Regulus's glamor?"

Nico looked at Regulus for the first time in twenty minutes and immediately wished he hadn't. Regulus's appearance kept shifting, his features mixing and morphing in a nauseating way. Nico could feel a headache building as Regulus went from the face Nico was used to, to an unfamiliar slightly bigger blonde with apple green eyes and long lashes. Nico grimaced looking back to Hecate quickly only to find her suppressing laughter.

"You can see underneath it then. No doubt due to your heritage." Hecate said, making Nico bite back a nasty, sarcastic response. No matter how much he wished he could, he couldn't get snappy with this Goddesses, she was too close to his step-mother to offend. Not only would she possibly turn him into some flower or perhaps a shrubbery this time, but she could sway Persephone's opinion and ruin the tenuous peace he'd managed to form between them.

"Nico look at him again." Reluctantly and scowling as he did Nico complied. "Regulus do as I told you."

Regulus nodded and looked into Nico's eyes. "Nico di Angelo I am Regulus Black."

Suddenly the shifting stopped and it was just the Regulus Nico had first met. Nico's scowl weakened at this and when he looked at Hecate he was just frowning. The Goddess still looked insultingly amused.

"The glamor can only be broken if Regulus tells an individual his true identity. A pretty piece of spell work if I do say so myself." Hecate said with no little amount of pride straightening proudly and shaking her carefully groomed hair.

Hecate clapped smiling brightly and stood. "Now Nico and I really must be off, but first." She snapped her fingers and a thick folder appeared in front of Regulus. "Your story just in case you need a refresher. Now be good, stop evil, and don't get caught. I'll send for my payment later. Farewell loves."

And with that the Goddess grabbed the Son of Hades firmly by the arm and they disappeared.

. . .

Nico's landing was soft, which was all he could say for it. What he'd landed on was warm and moving and after some squirming and a few slaps to his head he got off whoever it was only to find a very scandalized Daughter of Venus holding her arms in front of her in a universal sign for protecting your virtue. Nico groaned. He'd only just recently gotten over his nature for being a deranged potential dangerous Schizophrenic, he didn't need to be accused of being a molester on top of it. He really, really did _not_ like Hecate.

Then Hecate appeared in her girl form grinning like a cat who'd gotten the cream. Nico glared at her not caring that she had magical powers or that she was friends with his step-mother.

"Was that really necessary Hecate?" he snarled and the girl on the groaned squeaked as she placed the Goddess. Nico looked down to find her looking very pale and terrified even. It took Nico a moment to remember Hecate's unsavory reputation among the Romans. Nico rolled his eyes and turned back to his glaring.

"Oh, it was definitely necessary. I just wished to congratulate you on fulfilling your quest young demigod. I'm very pleased." Hecate said, but her eyes glimmered in a way that made Nico wish she wasn't. Gods getting that look in their eyes didn't end well. He hoped he didn't end up with same horrible gift like turning everything you touch to stone. "Expect to hear from me soon for your reward, but for now go with my _Blessing_."

Hecate practically sang the last word and Nico yelped feeling a sudden flash of painful energy like he was being electrocuted. He was tingling and his ears were ringing afterward, but other wise he seemed alright. Hecate smiled at him, but turned to give the girl a curious and mean look, her face taking a more elderly, fierce, and darker aspect. Nico could feel the shadows clinging to her and the wave of terror and darkness that most Underworld creatures gave off.

"You haven't greeted me properly little Venus." Hecate said darkly and the girl, barely nine, looked close to tears.

Nico snarled stepping in front of the girl. He was done, flower or no flower, Persephone or no Persephone he wasn't going to let a little girl be terrorized in front of him. "Enough! She just got a Son of Hades dropped on her and you know the Romans are scared of you already. Don't bother with a reward and back off!"

For a moment Nico thought he would die, Hecate's face cloudy and pensive, but then it cleared to be replaced with her annoying amused grin.

"I'm surprised by how much I like you Son of Hades. Glad to see you're finally showing a backbone. She can live for now. Until we meet again."

And then she was gone, making Nico sigh from relief. When he looked down he was uncomfortable to find the little girl close to tears. Nico scowled. Stupid Goddess.

"It's alright." Nico assured her a little out of his element with the whole comforting thing. "Hecate's gone, let's just get you back to your Cohort."

Nico offered her a hand as politely and gentlemanly as he could and helped her get to her feet. She didn't let go starring up at him with big pretty doe brown eyes. Something glowed in her eyes under the tears. Nico's stomach twisted as he recognized it. Hero worship and gratitude. Damn it another Kreacher.


End file.
